TVD: A Bloody New Year
by Ann357
Summary: Stefan is overcome with grief and turns off his humanity. What follows is the death of nearly every TVD character. The story follows episode 5x10. This story was inspired by a conversation on the General Spoiler Thread on FF.


Paste your document here...

**Elena**

Elena Gilbert stood behind the bleachers nearly draining the life of a young male student. It was the last football game of the season at Whitmore College. Elena heard his heart slow and withdrew her fangs still craving more blood. Her melancholy made controlling her blood lust a challenge and her ability to still do so was important to her.

Elena's problems began with her break-up with Damon. A cascade of alienation from friends followed. Damon's guilt over Enzo had resulted in him pushing everyone away and a renewed streak of self destruction emerged.

Meanwhile, Stefan had become desperate to save Katherine because he believed she wanted to change. Nadia and a traveler wanted to swap Katherine's and Elena's souls in their respective bodies. The traveler believed Elena would live a near normal lifespan because she had only been a vampire for about a year and a half. The thinking was that Elena's younger soul would reinvigorate Katherine's body.

Both Stefan and Caroline had rejoiced at the possibility of Elena being human again and were flabbergasted when Elena refused. Caroline had stopped speaking with Elena completely when she learned that part of Elena's reasoning had to do with Damon and hoping to get back together with him. Shortly after their fight, Caroline compelled her way into a new dorm room and left Elena alone.

Katherine's death had resulted in silence from Stefan. Elena wasn't sure if it had to do with her refusal to be human, her continued emotional entanglement with Damon, or that he had come to care deeply about Katherine and didn't want to admit this to himself or Elena.

Jeremy and Bonnie had become distant simply because they were so focused on each other.

So this is how Elena Gilbert found herself attending college essentially alone. Elena's emotions floundered between depression and anger, as she struggled not being the center of attention.

Elena wiped her mouth and said to the young man, "Leave and never think of this again."

The man stumbled off nearly bumping into the attractive blond standing about 10 yards from Elena.

"Love the new 'do." Rebekah said sarcastically.

Elena's hand flew self consciously to the chin length bob. The cut was unflattering because it accentuated her round face.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Elena responded snidely

"I've come to make amends to Klaus." Rebekah said simply.

"What?" Elena said with confusion.

"I've come to kill you." Rebekah said and smiled deliciously only then did Elena notice the wooden stake Rebekah held in her right hand.

Elena straightened and scoffed, "Ha, Klaus doesn't want me dead… Plus the Salvatores will never forgive you."

"Well, my brother doesn't always know what's best for him." Rebekah responded and began to stroll towards Elena.

Elena still didn't believe she was in danger and began to argue, "I may be human again one day…Klaus needs me to make more hybrids. Plus, Elijah would be very angry with you… and Matt." Elena smirked, "Please, you aren't going to kill me."

Rebekah sped forward the last few steps and drove the stake into Elena's heart.

"Bored now." Rebekah said. She turned and strolled away before Elena dropped to the ground.

**Damon**

Stefan lay in bed at the Salvatore mansion. The sudden stillness of the house was a relief to him. Since Elena's death, Damon's path of destruction had reached new heights. Stefan felt despair at the loss of at first Katherine and then Elena. He held himself together by the thinnest of threads – hoping to save Damon. He rose and padded downstairs to drink the pigs blood he had in the refrigerator. He had stopped all human blood consumption due to his tenuous hold on his humanity.

Stefan was startled when he entered the kitchen to find Damon's latest victim standing silent and naked by the island. Damon walked in from the great room with two crystal glasses filled with bourbon.

"Stefan, join me for a drink." Damon said with a smirk. "She's quite delicious."

Damon placed the glasses on the island. Clearly, the one glass of bourbon was meant for the frightened woman but Stefan thought Damon's gesture was obtuse.

Damon began to lick the blood oozing from the redheads neck. The woman stood still as Damon lapped at her neck but her eyes were wild with fear.

"No thanks" Stefan said with disgust as he moved to the refrigerator and began searching for his container of blood.

"Still sulking around over Katherine. Give it up brother; you are better off without her. She was nothing but a selfish tramp." Damon says as he wipes blood from his mouth.

Stefan absorbed the words and turns from the frig. The young woman swayed on her feed and Stefan noticed the mess Damon has made of the woman's neck.

"Your choice brother." Damon said rolling his eyes. He looked at the woman and said, "Go upstairs and wait for me in my room." The woman walked from the room visibly shaking as she did so.

"They are not your play things." Stefan barked.

"Of course they are. They are here for my amusement and pleasure." Damon chuckled, "Why should anything besides my own personal gratification matter to me?"

Stefan felt anger well up within him until it gripped his throat like a pair of hands. Damon's callous disregard for human life was too much for the pure souled vampire. In one swift motion, Stefan retrieved a wooden spoon from the crock on the counter and plunged it into Damon's chest. Damon ineffectually grabbed Stefan's wrist but Damon was already graying.

Instantly the hands released from around Stefan's throat and a feeling of euphoria engulfs him.

As quickly as the euphoria came it evaporated and Stefan felt crushing guilt, shame, and heartache. He could feel the switch and it was almost like a child was flipping it on and off, on and off. So he went to seek comfort from his best friend.

**Caroline**

Caroline had returned home after Matt's apparent suicide over his grief for Elena. The loss of Elena and Matt in such short order had dimmed the spirit of the bubbly vampire. She had not returned to college after Matt's funeral.

Liz answered Stefan's knock at the door, "Hi Stefan. You look beat. Come in. Are you here to see Caroline?"

"Yes" Stefan said as he worked hard not to stare at Liz's throat. She's on vervain he kept telling himself.

Liz moved into the living room were Caroline sat on the couch staring into the fire.

"I'll leave you two alone." Liz said too brightly.

Stefan sat down beside Caroline and stared into the fire.

After a time Stefan whispers, "Damon is dead."

Caroline's instantly sat up higher and her head snapped in Stefan's direction. After a beat she said, "Well good."

Stefan looked sharply at Caroline. He was surprised that she couldn't keep her hate for Damon to herself even for him. He had expected help and sympathy from Caroline. She continued shrilly, "I'm glad he is dead. He was evil and bad and a terrible brother. You are better off without the male slu…".

Caroline didn't finish her sentence and instead looked down at the piece of kindling sticking from her chest.

Stefan said as a single tear flowed down his cheek, "…and I killed him."

**Liz**

In Stefan's swift retrieval of the piece of wood, he knocked over the bucket of kindling and the clattering of it to the floor brought Liz into the room.

She swiftly took in Stefan standing in front of the couch and Caroline's lifeless grey body. She had a second of fight or flight instinct cross her face and then seemed to simple resolve herself to her pending death. She sat down heavily on the floor.

Stefan strolled over to her and unceremoniously ripped her head from her body.

The child had stopped playing with the switch. It was firmly in the off position.

**Bonnie and Jeremy**

Blood spurted from Jeremy's upper body for several beats before he collapsed to his knees and then fell forward. He lay quietly as a bloody pooled on the grass around him.

Stefan continued to stare at Bonnie while idly swinging Jeremy's right arm. Bonnie mewed and cried. Her feet worked but she held in check her desire to run to her lover.

She stood just inside the threshold of a home she had sought refuge in. Stefan had surprised the couple as they were coming from the car to the house. The house belonged to a distant relative of Bonnie's. The owner was in England and his existence prevented Stefan from entering the house.

Jeremy had fought valiantly to save himself and Bonnie. His efforts had allowed Bonnie to reach safety. But in the end, Stefan had managed to separate the young hunter from his muscular arm.

Stefan noted the silence from Jeremy's body and with a smirk Damon would be proud of tossed Jeremy's severed arm up onto the porch at Bonnie feet. The thump startled the former witch and she looked up at Stefan. In the next moment, Bonnie jumped at something only she could see – the spirit of Jeremy Gilbert. She bent over in pain and began to wail.

Stefan smiled and strolled down the street killing the mailman he passed just for the pleasure of it.

**New Years Eve 2013**

Klaus sat at a table in the center of his favorite bar in New Orleans. He held court like a king as humans and vampires celebrated the end of 2013. His smile faded as he saw his sister approach.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Klaus said as Rebekah reached his table.

"Brother, I hope all may be right between us again." Rebekah smiled knowingly and said, "Happy New Year."

Klaus was puzzled by her words and his eyes followed her as she walked over to the bar. After a beat, Klaus returned his attention his drink. As his eyes drifted around the establishment, he noticed a familiar face enter the bar. His spirits lifted and he started to smile.

Suddenly his view of the entrance was blocked by a blond woman. Cami leaned down and put her hands flat on the table.

"Klaus, this has to end. You cannot continue to hold people hostage. I understand that you had a rough childhood but that is no excuse. You must free Davina and me. We will no longer do your bidding. I am sick and… "

"…dead." A masculine voice finished her sentence as he sucked blood from her beating heart. Cami fell forward with her upper body remaining on the table.

The crowd began to count 10, 9, 8…. . Klaus starred at Stefan as he dropped the heart onto the floor and began licking his fingers.

After a few seconds Klaus stood up and unceremoniously swept Cami's body from the table.

The bar erupted with choruses of "Happy New Year!"

Klaus smiled broadly and said to Stefan, "Brother, join me?"

Klaus gestured to the wooden chair across from his seat. Stefan sat in the offered chair as Klaus returned to his seat and poured two drinks.

Stefan smiled slightly at Klaus. They raised their glasses and said together, "Happy New Year!"


End file.
